dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Races in Stationery Voyagers
The Stationery Voyagers universe contains several distinct races of soul-bearing humanity, divided by their tribes into their forms. The Stationery race is divided into several sub-races, or "species," some of which are more cross-breed-compatible than others. Stationery beings The majority of the ancient tribes that acted cowardly in the Drisalian War were exiled to the four Stationery Worlds of Statios, Markerterion, Whixtitout, and Neothode. Pencils Pencil-Man has a central skeletal structure called the Lead-of-Life, which also stores energy. Their bodies tend to be more fragile than those of their Pen cousins, but they are durable enough to survive a considerable amount of abuse. They are compatible with Up-Pens, but only in the sense that their children will become pure Pencil or pure Up-Pen. Even so, romantic relations between Pencils and Up-Pens are generally discouraged. Pencils are becoming extremely rare by the time of the Voyagers' mission, and it is speculated that they may end up going extinct soon. By the time of the Final Hope Voyagers, there are only 500 Pencils known to still exist. The most notable Pencils are as follows: * Huli Rubblindo, the father of Arnold Rubblindo * Sally Rubblindo, the mother of Arnold Rubblindo * Arnold Rubblindo / Pextel: (see below) * Sandra Rubblindo, Arnold's sister * Terriq Herrin, ship technician aboard the Bindaf 4000. Pens Pens come in a number of varieties, based on their orientations and other special features. The most common is which direction they can project some of their own blood from if they wish to sign a document with their own blood. Those who are most able to eject Ink-of-Life from the tips of their heads are Up-Pens; and those who do it from their podulars (single-foot bottoms) are Down-Pens. These two types are semi-compatible for breeding, much as Pencils and Up-Pens are semi-compatible. However, interbreeding is discouraged for social reasons. Up-Pens Up-Pens, as the name implies, can eject some of their Ink-of-Life onto documents or into the bellies of an enemy through the tops of their heads. The latter action is a self-defense mechanism that is rarely employed. They contrast from Down-Pens, who use their podular ends to perform this action. Most of the inhabitants of Statios are this kind of creature. They come in a variety of colors, and will usually produce children that are pure one color or another. Hybrid colors are rare. In spite this, breeding out of one's color was once considered just as taboo as breeding outside of one's subspecies. Like all Stationery beings, Up-Pens possess the power of phantomitic fields, which they can strengthen and exercise just like arms and legs but allow them to function without actual physical appendages. The phantomitic fields are controlled telepathically/telekinetically. Notable regular-variety Up-Pens include: * King Xanrixter, king of the Xylien Underground * Prince Thrix, Xanrixter's adventurous son * Bulgie, a politician very close to the Voyagers and their mission * Rhodney Antilles, first mate aboard the Bindaf 3000 * Oceanoe Hendelbin, member of the ''Bindaf 3000'' crew * Marlack Inkripe, member of the ''Bindaf 3000'' crew * Captain Nonpriel, leader of the Red Fleet of the RMM Down-Pens Down-Pens are those that use their podulars to eject Ink-of-Life. They are less common than Up-Pens, and more common on Neothode than Statios. Notable examples of regular-variety Down-Pens include: * Elizaro, one of Astrabolo's closest associates * Humbidial, who rescues Astrabolo in the future * Balontir, a GUG agent who relentlessly stalks the Final Hope Voyagers * Tempest, a menace sent after the Final Hope Voyagers Felt Pens Felts are common on Neothode, and debate exists on whether they are truly Pens or a type of Marker. Most of the non-highlighter creatures on Neothode are Felts, though Ooze Pens and Down-Pens also share in the population statistics. Among the many notable Felts are the following: * (Former) Officer Clandish Consto of the Nabijab City Police Department / Evil Cybomec (see below) * The Eveninger, a mysterious vigilante who joins forces with the Voyagers to rescue Neone from Consto * Pentacko, a sadistic mob boss who is a pawn for the Yehtzig Pirate League Gel Pens More common on Statios than anyplace else, Gel Pens have their share of significance in the events of the Inktacto star system. Their Ink-of-Life is thicker than that of normal Up-Pens, leading to the belief that it "gels" more quickly. Their bodies are typically denser and more durable than those of normal Up-Pens. Typically, they tend to be more efficient at entrepreneurial pursuits than normal Up-Pens, making them distinctly higher in social class. Notable Gel Pens include: * Fuschion Goldsen, one of the former owner/operators of Bubblespeck Gum * Rosetta Goldsen, Fuschion's wife and the mother of Pinkella * Pinkella Goldsen, Pextel's girlfriend and a member of the ''Bindaf 3000'' crew * Viola Hunt, an aggressive dancer and member of the ''Bindaf 3000'' crew * Flarmin Goldsen, Pinkella's brother * Corphel Frank, a murderer who takes over control of Bubblespeck Gum * Cyannis Morgan, a worker at Bubblespeck Metallic Gel Pens These Gel Pens have a mutation that causes their Ink-of-Life to possess particles harmless to them but harmful to others, one which shimmers like specks of metal. It has a tendency to darken the hues of their blood more than what is common for their non-metallic cousins. Metallic Gel Pens often pursue military and law enforcement careers. The most notable Metallic Gel Pens are the Metallic Voyagers, the predecessors to the ''Bindaf 3000'' Voyagers: Rhoxter, Bluxtin, Esmeralda, and Pinxta. Their black/silver member Angelis was fatally injured during a training exercise, and was mechanized into Technitel (see below). Ooze Pens More common on the opposite side of Neothode to that which Britophondus is located on, Ooze Pens are a type of Down-Pen that has a highly unusual and top-heavy anatomical structure. Due to their podular ends being much thinner than the rest of their bodies, they wear protective bottom clothing to ensure that they do not break their bottom ends off. If this fails, then the loss of their podular ends could prove fatal. They often wear periscope helmets to make themselves pragmatically taller, though the size depends on their rank in society. The midsections of an Ooze Pen's body is transparent and stores an opaque and thin tube inside of the thicker transparent tube. The thinner tube contains their bodily organs, while the thicker one holds a protective liquid "ooze." This ooze contains numerous chemical catalysts that are capable, among other things, of serving as an anti-Mikloche shield. Anti-Mikloche can be activated at will, and while it does not protect every part of an Ooze Pen's body, does provide significant protection from Whiteout attacks. It also allows the storage of energy from Mikloche attacks to create energy beams for counter-attack. Ooze Pens are based on real-life Toastmaster™-brand bubble pens, or pens that double as bubble blower fluid storage bottles. The most commonly-known Ooze Pens are the Yehtzig Pirate League's Supreme Lord Astrabolo and his twin brother Astriliad. Markers Markers exist on Statios, Neothode, and Markerterion; though are more common on the latter two worlds. They can be divided into five distinct sub-types, with some debate about whether or not Felt Pens are a sixth. Highlighters Common most often around the Britophondus capital city of Nabijab, Highlighters have the thinnest Ink-of-Life of any Stationery beings and also oftentimes the brightest in color (with the possible exception of Whiteouts). Those who do not live a medieval lifestyle in the enclave nation of Neomlot are often living in Nabijab, with its rainy climate and Noir-esque social atmosphere. Noteworthy examples of Highlighters include: * Susani Malone, a short-lived friend of Neone's and a call girl who works for the mob boss Pentacko * Neone Delft, an enslaved prostitute who escapes and becomes a member of the Bindaf 3000 crew * King Neotondo, the king of Neomlot * Queen Jante, the queen of Neomlot * Prince Amaril, Neone's brother * Intimidator Irendus (whose mutation makes him brown, and thus, scorned by society) Thin Non-Alcohol-Scented This is the most common type of Marker on Markerterion. Examples are numerous. The Lanchez Family is made entirely of this type of Marker, most of them green in color of varying shades. This includes Verdega Lanchez/'Verdegal' and Monigo Lanchez, among others. Melanie Horquetza is another example of one. Thin Alcohol-Scented The rarest of all the Marker types, "Tasenies" are usually bodyguards for the RMM. They also work in manufacturing positions, often responsible for non-sentient robot troop models such as Lady SINN and Spidkers. Thick Non-Alcohol-Scented This group is rarer than their Alcohol-Scented cousins, but is commonly found in ghettos in some of the poorer neighborhoods on Markerterion. A few of this group have risen to higher social status though, which includes: * Philden Roberts / Philidrio * Maraldos, a Markerterion spy hidden on Neothode * Pinkata, Alhox's girlfriend * Trevino Paury and his fiancee Julia Yanito, friends of Pinkata's. Thick Alcohol-Scented Thick Alcohol-Scented Markers are the most common type of Thick Marker on Markerterion. Thick Non-Alcohol-Scented, by contrast, are much rarer. They are semi-compatible with both Thin varieties and with Non-Alcohol varieties for breeding and coloration. They are typically in high positions of power on Markerterion, but are also known to be heavy entrepreneurs and humanitarians. The most notable Thick Alcohol-Scented Marker is Emperor Alhox. Erasers Eraser men were very essential in the formation of industrialization on Statios early on. By the time of the Voyagers' first launch, Erasaxo Herrick is the last one alive. This means that this species is officially ruled to be extinct. Whiteouts Whiteouts are initially the only form of cursed man found to exist on Whixtitout, which gives them the dignified title of "Whixtitians" to separate them from actual whiteout pen writing tools used on Mantith. Theirs is an ethereal/elven society that glorifies concepts such as purity and light. While they do have crime rates in their civilizations, crime is generally low. Most Whixtitians are fairly religious, but are reluctant to believe in any faith whose conventions they suspect to be overly superstitious. They possess the ability to unlock within themselves a power called Mikloche, granted exclusively to them. The martial arts practices that help them unlock the ability, by extension, is also called Mikloche. While this does make them more powerful than all other Stationery beings, the power comes at a cost: If they collect too much experience with it, they could transform into Glowmatti and explode. Higher levels of power also come at the expense of brain damage. Another drawback they have is that, at will, Ooze Pens can create energy fields from their midsections that enable them to fight off Mikloche attacks. Grimplites Grimplites are a race of 2-foot-tall men that live reclusive lives on the opposite side of Statios to Port Metaball. Theirs is a militant, Sparta-like society. They are green in complexion and are known for creating gliders. They were modeled after green plastic army soldiers. The most notable Grimplite is Grefundle the Collector. Men Ordinary humans make up the surface world population of Mantith. They are particularly prone to sexual temptations and theirs is the least innovative of the worlds technologically. More so than on the other worlds, Mantith is torn apart by the politics and in-fighting of its human population. They nevertheless are the guardians of the Lakieth Pit, which the Drismabons seek to desecrate as part of their plan to send the universe to damnation. Notable humans in the series include: * Gordon Lomken: author of The Inktactillia and several Creationist pieces of literature. * Mitchell Lomken: Gordon's aristocratic prodigal son who is forced to run an errand for his deceased family that puts him at odds with his own nation's government. * Eliot Brownside: Gordon's former butler and Mitchell's mentor in their common quest. * Cal Bacon: An Austranian who wishes to build a creation museum, but needs help from Gordon Lomken. * Alaina Pluff: A teenage girl who meets and befriends the Voyagers upon their being stranded on Mantith. * Several organizations that influence the Voyagers for better or ill are also of mention. * The Mystery Wanderer pretends to be human, but the characters have to wait before he reveals what he truly is and what his true agenda is. He is inspired by the Smokey Man from X-Files and a Nativity set Wise Men figurine. Mosquatlons Moquatlons are the descendants of the Mosquito-Men of Lothorin, and are the equivalent of vampires in the Voyagers' universe. They burn up iron and potassium in their blood quickly, requiring them to suck blood and steal bananas to live. Over time, they develop sophisticated medical procedures and pills to treat their needs; so that they could prey on surface men less often and eat only forest animals. Their common weakness is polonium, which they have very little tolerance to. Mosquatlons typically live in underground caves as part of a sophisticated cave network. Originally feudalistic and later democratic, their society is overrun by a fascist dictator. They sided with the Nazalis in the second of Mantith's world wars, due to the common views held by their leaders. They return to democratic rule shortly after the fascist and feudalist warlords are killed during a battle. Rather than using fangs, they have proboscides that protrude from the roofs of their mouths. Because their vampiric curse is Drisalian in origin, they do not create new Mosquatlons from biting victims. Rather, they merely drain enough blood from victims to weaken and disable them. They can only create new Mosquatlons through normal reproduction. Like typical vampires, they are hypersensitive to the radiation of the Inktacto star, and have to hide from daylight to live. They eventually develop special suits to wear to protect them from the harmful effects of daylight, but still prefer to surface at night. Their culture is behind that of Mantithians by three decades, as can be evidenced by their choices in clothing styles. Their arc-rivals are the Aviatets, due to a war that was started between the two races about 157 years before Season Three's events. They are a parody of the vampires in the Underworld film franchise. Notable Mosquatlons include: * Cindy Martius: Sylvia's older sister, who becomes Liquidon's companion in rescuing the other Voyagers. * Sylvia Martius: A small child whose Mosquatlon sensitivity to daylight is manifesting when she befriends Liquidon Ethereteel and introduces him to her sister. * Varikton: An evil fascist warlord, who started the war between the Mosquatlons and Aviatets and authorized the killing of the Martius clan. He also dared to threaten the Statonian government by kidnapping the Voyagers. Aviatets ] The Aviatets are the descendants of a tribe of men who raised canaries for a hobby. They were cursed to possess "werebird" forms, and were to live mostly underground in many of the same cave networks that the Mosquatlons lived. They got along well for thousands of years, until Varikton began a civil war that made the two bitter enemies. During Mantith's second world war, a Manxist dictator managed to overthrow the Minshan resistance against the Mosquatlons and aligned his portion of the cave networks with Stanlin's forces. Minshan Aviatets, like Minshan Mosquatlons, were driven underground. Long after Hilnter and Stanlin were neutralized as threats on the surface, the Mosquatlons and Aviatets continued to fight for the causes of those men. By the time the Voyagers land, the Aviatets take advantage of the increase on the surface of Antia of sympathy for Manxian ideals. This enables them to violate one of their ancient codes about avoiding contact with the surface world. Pending Varikton's plan to block out portions of the surface from receiving light from Inktacto, thus allowing Mosquatlons to take over the world, the Aviatets rally in a desperate effort to re-balance the power shifts. This includes but is not limited to kidnapping of humans and Mosquatlons alike, as well as kidnapping any Stationery beings that interfere. Some of the Aviatets just want the balancing of power, but others act with more sinister motives. This leads to some of them inadvertently cooperating with Liquidon and Cindy to overthrow Varikton and rescue the Voyagers while other Aviatets attack the couple simply for not being Aviatets themselves. Aviatets typically were trenchcoats or Rusalian-style uniforms, and live by a soviet code or sometimes by a mafia-like code of operation. They otherwise dress in clothing reminiscent of real-world 1930's and 1940's culture, much as the Mosquatlons do. Notable Aviatets include: * Pavonan: A field major who is hot on Cindy's trail and undeterred by Liquidon's presence. * Oobalid: A short-lived messenger who informs Varikton of his failures. * Fricassee: This scientist, while initially reluctant about doing anything to help Liquidon and Cindy, eventually sees that it is the best thing for his kind's cause to let the two of them get closer to the Mosquatlon stronghold via his assistance. He realizes that helping a Mosquatlon could get him killed, and he is intrigued by Liquidon as he has never met a Whiteout before. His name is a parody of the Lycan known as Singe in the Underworld films. * Gruvis: This Aviatet is a muscle-heavy gangster with a flair for cruelty. After he kidnaps Sylvia, he loses in battle to Liquidon. Drismabons From the Dark Lord Drisalius onward, Drismabons, with a rare few exceptions, have always been pure evil. These bobcat-like men are exiled to live on the darkest, dreariest planet in the Inktacto system. Their world of Drizad receives just enough light for vegetation and life to grow there, but few Drismabons live on the surface. A few noble-yet-pagan ones live on farms and are slaves to the underground cities. In the underground cities, crime and corruption run rampant constantly and with no end in sight. Most of the depravity is even celebrated and some of it is even ordered by law. The leader of the entire world of Drizad is usually the Drismabon king, who bears emblems of darkness sometimes given to him by the Dark Wanderer himself. The Drismabons live for millennia with no higher aims than revenge on Mantith and the damnation of the universe. One of their rulers, King Melchar, gains control of the Chameleon Amulet. This grants him shapeshifting abilities, along with other supernatural protections. However, he is cursed by the fact that a well-intentioned and black-inked Thick Alcohol-Scented Marker destined for greatness is allowed immunity to his attacks and is even able to overthrow him. This means that Melchar and Alhox are predestined enemies, though most everyone else who fights Melchar is no match for him. Artificial races Due to the discovery of using mini-muellexes to manipulate phantons, the process of artificial reincarnation was born. The discovery was started first by a group of unethical scientists on Statios, but when early communications amongst five of the six worlds began, Markerterion scientists copied the process for their own use. Artificial reincarnation as a process has led to the creation of pseudo-races on four of the six worlds, but mostly on Statios. The religious and political controversy regarding the ethics of the process has also spurned distinct social class statuses that reinforce the recognition of these groups as separate "races," when one of the two is at best only a political/social construct. Xyliens Xyliens are a group of outcast Pens of numerous orientations who primarily dress in black and live in underground cave networks around the world of Statios. The supreme ruler over them is King Xanrixter, who lives in the Port Metaball underground. Xyliens interact with the surface governments of their respective nations, often helping them out scientifically. However, they are generally discouraged to wear anything other than black clothing and are discouraged from owning surface land. In Port Metaball, they are even feared by surface dwellers and only go out at night in complacency with being social outcasts. Mechanical Pencils Mechanical Pencils, or "Mechies," are the souls of the dead trapped inside of complicated circuit board cartridges known as "S-chips" and assigned to be "installed" into numerous robotic bodies that somewhat simulate life as a Pencil. They are literally possessed robots. A noble few of them, such as General Bluque Rentin, get to keep their real names. Most of them take on aliases. The most notable are listed below: * Technitel, captain of the Bindaf 2000 and leader of the Metallic Voyagers * Pextel (Arnold Rubblindo), captain of the Bindaf 3000 and leader of that team of Voyagers * Philidrio (Philden Roberts), captain of the Bindaf 4000 and leader of the Final Hope Voyagers * Evil Cybomec / Preamble (Clandish Consto). Unlike others, who were made Mechies for their continued "survival," Consto underwent the process voluntarily. His Mechie body is reverse-engineered into an opaque version later on by Erasaxo and Liquidon (in secret from the other Voyagers.) * Good Cybomec (Rev. Richard Ribando). He is put into an S-chip during his sleep (hence, without his consent.) His Mechie body is the result of Erasaxo and Liquidon having the Xyliens secretly reverse-engineer the original translucent Cybomec body and make an opaque version. Like the evil one, the good Cybomec has the ability to fire lightning bolts at enemies. However, he is less powerful and aggressive. * General Bluque Rentin, the General Supreme of the RMM. See also * List of characters in Stationery Voyagers * History of Mosquatlon and Aviatet relations Category: Stationery Voyagers races